Identification codes such as characters, one-dimensional codes, or two-dimensional codes on printed circuit boards can identify the printed circuit board in production. However, the printed circuit board generally refers to multi-customer, multi-spec, multi-number, multi-batch production, and tracking such printed circuit board during the production can be confused.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.